1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device using liquid crystals.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a display apparatus, which uses liquid crystals that are in a mesomorphic phase between a liquid phase and a solid phase. The LCD device has two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer including the liquid crystals is interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystals are aligned between the two substrates, and the alignment direction of the liquid crystals varies when an electric field is applied to the liquid crystals. In addition, since the liquid crystals have an anisotropic refractive index, the light transmittance of the LCD device varies according to the alignment of the liquid crystals. Thus, the LCD device adjusts the electric field so that the liquid crystals have the light transmittance corresponding to image information and images may be displayed.
Due to the anisotropic refractive index of the liquid crystals, the image displayed in the LCD device may b e seen as a distorted image when a person views the image from a lateral side of the LCD device. Therefore, the LCD device may have a narrow viewing angle.